Tokka Month 2012
by millennium-II
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Tokka month.
1. Nicknames

_**Day 1: Nicknames**_

Toph was a master of nicknames - they came naturally to her. Sokka, on the other hand, wasn't as adept as his best friend when it came to nicknaming. Yeah, he had his moments and his nicknames _were _exceptionally better than those Aang and Katara attempted giving, but they weren't like _Toph's. _The warrior felt the blind earthbender deserved a nickname. After all, _she_ was the only onein their group without one and _he _was the only other person in their group qualified to nickname her.

It was only fair.

Sokka gave much thought to Toph's future nickname – it had to be special and fitting, something that would _stick. _While they traveled through the Fire Nation, he found himself watching her carefully, observant of the earthbender's every move, watching for inspiration to hit.

He was beginning to grow hopeless. Why did Toph have to be so difficult? If anyone in their group was to be a master at the art of giving nicknames, it should have been _him_; after all, _he_ was the Idea Guy! "How do you do it, Toph?" he finally asked her one night as they sat by a fire while Aang and Katara made camp.

"Do _what_?" Toph asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

Sokka gestured wildly with his hands. "Do the whole nickname-thing!"

Slowly, realization hit the young bender. "It sorta comes…naturally to me," she explained, shrugging.

"That's a lot of help," Sokka grumbled, turning back to eating his seal jerky.

"Well, Snoozles, you gotta be _creative_," Toph responded, smirking.

"Are you saying I'm not creative?" Sokka demanded, rounding on the girl.

His best friend shrugged. "I'm not saying you _are_ creative, that's for sure." Sokka huffed indignantly, causing Toph's smirk to widen. "Who're you trying to nickname, anyway?"

"No one."

"Oooh, you're _lying_, Snoozles." She waved a foot in the air. "I'm a human lie detector, remember?"

Although it was lost on her, Sokka glared at Toph. She was the most unhelpful, stubborn, and annoying person he knew; he should have known not to ask her for help. "How could I forget?" he snapped.

Toph ignored his comment. "Sooo, who are you trying to nickname?" As if he needed another reminder, she waved a foot in front of him once again. "Don't lie."

Grumbling, he pushed her foot away. "What does it matter? You're obviously no help at all!"

"Well, maybe I _would _help you if you asked nicely."

"Yeahh, not gonna happen."

If Toph was affected by his rejection, she didn't show it; she merely shrugged and turned toward the fire. "Your loss."

…

Five years later, when Toph was eighteen and Sokka twenty, Sokka had long forgotten his search of a nickname for his best friend. Maybe Toph wasn't "nickname material", he had reasoned and that was the end of it. Toph continued calling him "Snoozles", despite the fact that they were older now. She was still the same Toph - sarcastic, blunt, brash Toph. And he was still Sokka – meat and sarcasm lover Sokka.

As one would expect, they were as immature as they had been five years ago.

Both sat cross-legged in front of the pond at Zuko's palace, feeding the turtleducks with bread they stole from the palace kitchen earlier. Stuffed in the pair's pockets, however, were miniature bottles of alcohol. Both were bored and needed something entertaining to do – why not give Zuko's turtleducks some alcohol? Sokka had suggested and Toph, ever the willing accomplice, had immediately jumped on board, but _only _if they saved some for themselves.

Glancing around them cautiously, Sokka leaned closer to his best friend and whispered, "Is the coast clear?"

Flattening her feet against the group, Toph waited a second before answer: "Yep. Let's do this."

Both began emptying their pockets, placing the bottles protectively around them. Toph opened one and quickly downed it before opening another. Sokka grabbed her arm when she was going for a third. "Er, you might wanna wait. We have a prank to pull, remember?"

She sat the bottle down. "Right. The prank. Gotcha." Leaning forward, she outstretched her hands. "Here, duckie-duckie, come to Toph," she demanded and the turtleducks recoiled.

"Toph, you're doing it wrong," Sokka chastised. "You gotta be patient and motherly."

"Right. Because patient and motherly are two words you'd use to describe me," she deadpanned.

"Can you at least _try_?" Sokka bargained.

They both leaned forward this time, their arms outstretched as they called for the turtleducks to come to them. After failed attempts at catching one, Toph said finally, "Why don't we just pour the damn alcohol in the water? They'll drink it _then_."

"Y'know, Toph, that's not a bad idea."

Four bottles later, they smirked to themselves at their handiwork: the turtleducks were chirping expressively and splashing in the water, a few of them going in circles. As a present to themselves, they began drinking the rest of the alcohol, relaxing them both. Sokka was a bit drunk after his fifth bottle, but he wasn't about to admit that to Toph, who was on her sixth and her occasional giggle was the only proof that she was well on her way to becoming drunk.

They leaned on their elbows, with Toph staring ahead sightlessly and Sokka watching the turtleducks, a look of complete glee on his face. "Turtleduck," Sokka blurted suddenly, turning a goofy smile in the direction of his friend.

Toph looked in the direction of Sokka, her eyebrows pulled together. "Huh?"

"That's your nickname: Turtleduck," Sokka explained impatiently.

"That doesn't make sense."

Was she blushing? "Are you blushing, Turtleduck? You're red."

Sokka leaned forward, peering closely into the face of his best friend. Yep, she was blushing. She turned away from him. "I'm not. And don't call me that. It's stupid."

"Hey! It's not stupid!" He glared at the girl. "It's _creative_."

"Creative my ass," she snorted.

"Language!"

Toph moved away from him, rolling her eyes. "Shove it, _Snoozles._"

"Turtleduck."

"Ponytail."

"Little Badgermole."

"You're a terrible nickname-giver." She giggled. "Woe is you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It does to me."

Sokka huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from Toph. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the turtleducks walking clumsily towards his best friend. She flinched when it first jumped onto her lap, but her hand slowly came down to caress the drunken animal. It made a squeaking noise in reply.

Sokka snorted. "Turtleduck."

"Shut up."


	2. Defiance

_**Day 2: Defiance**_

"Where's Katara?" a voice from the doorway demanded, a voice Sokka was hearing less and less of.

Looking up from his desk, the warrior turned his attention to Toph, who was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. She was wearing less and less clothes lately, he noticed with disapproval; her tunic was long gone, the only piece of clothing she wore to cover her breast being her chest wraps and a green top that had no straps and came only to her waist. His gaze slid farther down, noting that at least her pants were appropriate for a curvy sixteen year-old to wear. Toph was becoming a woman, Katara had reminded him when he had expressed his concerns about Toph's choice of clothing privately. _Pfft,_ _maybe her body is womanly, but she's no more of a woman than _I _am, _he had responded.

From the doorway, Toph huffed impatiently. "I asked you a question, Sokka, - where's Katara?"

Sokka. That was what she called him now – not Snoozles or Captain Boomerang or Ponytail. Just…Sokka. He didn't like it; he wanted his Toph back. But things were different now, with her training metal and earthbending students during most of the year and him attending to the Southern Water Tribe. It irked him that this was the only "vacation" the gang got – a two-week vacation on Ember Island – and she refused to spend time with her friends, with _him_.

"_Sokka!_"

Sokka's eyes snapped to Toph's face, forcing his inner thoughts to the back of his mind. "Oh, uh, she and Aang went to town." He eyed her suspiciously. "Why? Are you thinking about ditching us again?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," she replied coolly, straightening. "And I'm not really ditching anybody. There's nothin' to do around here when all you all do is sit around and do _nothing_."

"Yeah, well, maybe we would do something if you'd stay here for once," Sokka snapped. "What d'you want Katara for anyway?"

"Nothing," Toph replied smoothly, walking out of the room. Sokka stood immediately, following the blind earthbender down the hall. "What do you want, Sokka?" she snapped, not bothering to slow her pace as they made their way to the front doors.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Toph froze. "Like _what_?"

"Like…_that._" His hands gestured in the air wildly. "It's very not…you."

"I'm dressed like _this,_" she placed her hand on her hip, "because I want to dress like this. Deal with it."

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka demanded, his voice almost pleading.

"_Nothing! _The better question would be what's wrong with _you_." She jabbed her finger into his question. "But we already know stupidity is the answer for that question."

Ouch. That hurt. Although it was useless, Sokka stared Toph down, his blue eyes narrowed into a glare. She was pushing him away and he didn't like it one bit. This wasn't the Toph he knew. He and Toph used to get along easily, without arguments; he longed for those days. "Ha, very funny," he bit out. "You do realize this is a vacation, don't you? You're supposed to be spending time with your friends."

"What's your problem? Aang and Katara don't have a problem with me going out."

"Yeah, well, Aang and Katara have each other to keep company, of course they're happy."

Toph's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what this is about? You feeling lonely after your breakup with Suki?"

A blush spread across Sokka's cheeks. She was partially right, he hated to admit. Instead, he said, "No, it's about you staying away from all of us when we barely see each other already!"

"_Look,_" she said firmly, "you guys aren't the only friends I have. I have other friends."

"Who?" Sokka demanded.

"Just…friends." Toph shrugged.

"What types of friends?"

"Different types."

Suddenly things started clicking in Sokka's mind: Toph's unusual dressing, her going out every night, and her asking Katara for help. "You have a boyfriend," he stated, surprised at how the words felt like acid in his mouth.

This time, Toph was the one to blush. She stepped back and moved to open the door. "I'm leaving."

Sokka moved quickly, pushing the door, refusing to let Toph escape until a few of his questions were answered. He was fully aware of the fact that he was about to get his ass handed to him, but he didn't care. "Who's the guy? What have you been doing?"

On either side of her, Toph's hands ball into fist. "It's none of your business, Sokka."

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it _isn't_," she snarled.

"You're not leaving until you tell me where you're going."

"I'll leave whether you like it or not."

Sokka faltered. Of course she would leave no matter what; she would fight tooth and nail before she allowed someone to tell her what to do. He was no match for a master earthbender. His hand slid from the door and he stepped back. Just as Toph moved to open the door, Aang and Katara burst through. Sokka said the first thing that came to his mind, "KATARA! Did you know that Toph has a boyfriend?"

Katara eyed the two warily, her gaze wondering from Toph's angry scowl to Sokka's accusatory gaze. Finally, she sighed. "Yes, Sokka, I knew."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, and me," Aang piped in, but faltered when his girlfriend sent him a warning glare.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to," Katara explained.

Sokka rounded on Toph, scowling. "You told Katara but you didn't tell _me_?"

Toph remained silent, her sightless eyes glaring ahead.

Katara placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "Calm down, Sokka. Toph told me because she needed…advice."

"Advice? What kind of advice? She could've come to me."

"Uh…" Katara eyed Toph, as if she wasn't sure whether or not to continue. When the earthbender showed no sign of stopping her, she said, "She needed feminine advice."

Toph's cheeks colored and, as realization hit him, Aang blushed. Sokka's eyes shot between the three. What was Katara talking about? Feminine advice? That didn't make sense. And the other three's blushes were not doing much to help Sokka's confusion. Toph breathed deeply. "Look, Sokka, I'll spend the rest of the day here if you'll shut up."

Despite the fact that he was confused and wanted to bombard her with questions about her boyfriend, Sokka relented. The gang walked into the living area. Sokka sat beside Toph on the couch, pleased at getting his way. Toph was unusually quiet as they all played Pai Sho, exchanged stories, and ate dinner. In an effort to apologize, Sokka gave her all of his attention, but she wasn't having it. Her silence had an effect on him; he became withdrawn and sullen after an attempt at a joke was met with a huff and a glare by her.

Soon, as they sat on the couch listening to Aang retell a story about a group of fangirls they met in the town, Sokka found himself falling asleep. His head fell back onto the couch and he drifted off.

…

Stupid, stupid, stupid Sokka.

Sometimes Toph couldn't stand him.

He was the most oblivious human being she had ever encountered. Katara tried explaining to Toph how things with her brother "took time", but Toph was having none of it. She was finished waiting patiently for Sokka to get a clue. She had thought that his breakup with Suki would help him wake up and realize she had feelings for him, but he was still as oblivious as ever.

So she shut herself off from her best friend. She purposefully became distant, choosing to spend her vacation with a boy she had met in town one day. He was a nice boy, with a dry sense of humor that Toph liked. He wasn't like Sokka, but no one was like Sokka she reasoned. She had gone to Katara for advice about how to initiate a more physical relationship with the boy, Lee, and had wished she could've talked to Sokka about it instead. She was almost tempted – and desperate enough – to ask him for advice earlier, but she knew how he would've reacted to her asking him about kissing and sex.

Her arms across her chest, she sat beside him on the couch, not at all paying attention to her friends' words. After a while, she noticed Sokka's breathing even out. He was falling asleep, she realized. His breathing was soft beside her. It was almost peaceful. She felt him sliding towards her, until his head came to a rest on her shoulder. Toph's chest clenched and she _knew _she was blushing. His ponytail tickled the back of her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna get him to bed," she called to Aang and Katara, but was met with silence. What the hell? Where were they? Gingerly, so as not to disturb Sokka, Toph placed a foot on the floor and found that she and Sokka were the only occupants of the room. Damn Aang and Katara. Sighing, Toph moved to push Sokka off her, one hand pushing his chest while the other cupped his face to push. His chest was tight beneath her fingers and her hand rose and fell with his even breaths. Hesitantly, she moved it over his heart, where she felt his strong heartbeat. A rush of warmth spread throughout her arm and she kept her hand there for a second or two more before gingerly pushing him off her.

Her other hand itched to feel his face, to memorize every bone and curve he had, but she merely caressed the spot behind his ear for a second before withdrawing her hand completely. For a moment, she sat there, listening to his soft breaths and wishing he would stop being so damn oblivious. Finally, she stood. She had a date, after all; she couldn't waste her time wishing for something that would never happen. Sokka would wake up alone, wondering where she was and why she wasn't with him and why she had broken her promise to spend the night with him.

But she wouldn't allow herself to care.

"Sleep tight, Snoozles," she said softly before standing and walking out, defiant of her promise and her feelings.


	3. Superstition

_**Day 3: Superstition**_

Toph sighed contently, placing her hands on her swollen belly as she sat on the couch. Pregnancy was taking its toll on the earthbender – not that she'd ever admit that openly. As she became bigger, maintaining a normal life became increasingly difficult. Her feet were swollen the majority of the time, which caused her bending to act up on occasion. So far, the only things she liked about pregnancy were feeling her baby kick and the fact that she could almost eat whatever she liked. Sokka visited every night, bringing her something new from one of the restaurants in the city. Now _that _she could get used to.

The baby kicked once, causing a small grin to grace Toph's face. "Food should be here any minute," she cooed, rubbing the spot the baby had kicked. If she was being honest, she looked forward to dinner every night for the simple fact that she got to spend time with Sokka. Before her pregnancy, the two had grown apart, both having duties to Republic City. When Toph had found out she was pregnant, Sokka was the first person she had told – her child's father had been one of the last people to know. Now he popped in occasionally to check on her, but that was as far as she allowed him in.

Her feet on the floor, Toph sensed someone walking to her house. _Sokka. _The door opened and he stepped in, bringing with him a bag of delicious-smelling food. "Hey!" he said cheerfully, walking over to sit beside Toph. "I brought food. All meat. A few rolls." As he talked, he placed the food on the table in front of them. "Lots of meat. I decided to try the new restaurant at the end of the city."

Toph leaned forward, grabbing a piece of meat eagerly and stuffing it in her mouth. It was new, a meat she had never tried before. "Toph!" Sokka cried, grabbing both of her arms. "What are you doing? Don't eat that!"

"If you didn't want me to eat it, then why'd you buy it?" Toph demanded.

"I bought it for _me _to try, not you."

Toph snorted. "Thanks for the generosity, Snoozles."

"No, no – I mean…that's _rabbit _meat, Toph."

"…Your point?"

"Pregnant women aren't supposed to eat rabbit meat…"

Toph sighed impatiently. "Why not?"

"Because it makes your baby cross-eyed. At least, I _think _that's what I read…"

"That's…" Toph stared ahead, her voice flat. "Stupid. Wait – what have you been reading?"

Sokka shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Katara gave me a few pregnancy books to read…" he trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh." Toph blinked, not sure what to say. She was almost flattered that Sokka had taken time to read pregnancy books, but the earthbender couldn't help but to wonder if the books were credible, considering the notion that eating a certain type of meat would harm a child seemed unlikely. "Katara gave you a pregnancy book that said eating rabbit while pregnant would make the baby cross-eyed?"

"Uh, well, actually…" Sokka's heartbeat was racing and Toph felt him run a hand through his hair nervously. "She didn't give me the book that talked about that stuff. I bought it myself."

"Since when did you become superstitious, Sokka?" Toph questioned, amused at her best friend's being uncomfortable.

"I-I'm not! It's just…there's lots of things that…y'know…" he trailed off helplessly, defeated.

Picking up on Sokka's embarrassment, Toph patted his hand comfortingly. "Stick to the books Katara gives you," she advised, smirking. She leaned forward once more, shuffling a few things into a plate before setting back. "Trust me, the baby has no problem with rabbit." As if on cue, the baby kicked a few times, nudging Sokka's arm gently.


	4. Relaxed

_**Day 4: Relaxed**_

"Here, Lin, put this on."

"No."

"_Lin." _

"No."

The mother-daughter duo each stood with their hands on their hips, both stubborn and unwilling to give up. Toph held a swim suit out to her daughter, who was adamant on not wearing it. Sokka considered interrupting the two, but decided against it. Watching them argue was amusing, but he'd never admit that to Toph.

Toph inhaled deeply. "Lin, if you don't put this on you can't swim with the other kids."

"If Tenzin's not wearing one, then neither am I," Lin said firmly.

Sokka watched as Toph scowled before throwing the swim suit in the floor. "Fine. Don't swim." She turned and walked toward their bathroom, not uttering another word. Lin's face remained stubborn as she picked the swim suit up and threw it onto her and Toph's bed. Taking this as his opportunity to intervene, Sokka pushed the door he'd been hiding behind open and walked out.

"Mom's angry with me," Lin said, her face falling as she watched Sokka walk in.

Sokka grinned wryly and picked the six year-old up. "She just wants for you to listen, Linny," the Councilman explained. "We all came here to relax, not argue."

Lin's jade eyes were serious as she leaned into Sokka's face, her voice hushed as she said, "It's because of what happened with the bloodbender, isn't it?" Her lips formed a stubborn pout. "Why won't any of you tell me what happened? I should know."

Her words brought a rush of memories to Sokka's mind: being bloodbended, having to watch _Toph _be bloodbended and used to help Yakone escape, watching as Toph fell at the hands of the former bloodbender. As much as Sokka kept trying to push those moments to the back of his mind, he couldn't. And although she wouldn't admit to it, he knew Toph was having just as much trouble as him. This small vacation to Ember Island was something all of them needed, a few days to relax.

Sokka tried to think of how he should reply to Lin – tell her the truth or make up some adult mumbo jumbo? – and was thankful when he was interrupted with the arrival of Toph. She was dressed in a dark green swim suit with a tan wrap around her hips. Her hair was in its normal bun, to Sokka's slight displeasure; he loved it when she wore her hair down, he loved how it wasn't straight and tame like so many women wore theirs.

"What're you doing here, Sokka?" Toph asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She moved so that her hands were on her hips and Sokka watched this small movement carefully.

"Oh, just seeing if you two are ready to swim," he explained.

"Lin's not going swimming," Toph said pointedly, directing her sharp tone to her daughter. "Are you, Lin?"

Lin squirmed out of Sokka's grasp. Her chin high in the air, she grabbed the swim suit off the bed. "As a matter of fact, I _am_." Stomping past her mother, she walked into the bathroom.

With her daughter out of the room, Toph seemed to deflate. She moved so that she sat on the bed, her shoulders dropping. Sokka immediately sat beside her, trying to pay attention to her face and not her swim suit and what was underneath her swim suit. "Hey," he nudged her shoulder with his, "stop worryin'. Lin's just being stubborn, like _you._"

"I know," Toph grumbled. "I'm just…" She struggled, not wanting to appear weak for expressing herself. Finally, she sighed impatiently. "I'm just _tired._"

Sokka wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders and his fingers scratched lightly at the pale skin on her shoulder. Toph scooted closer to him, her head resting under his chin. He relished in this small, uncommon show of affection. "Well, that's why we're on vacation, remember? We should be _relaxing_ instead of worrying. So stop worrying and relax."

Toph snorted, the gesture tickling his neck. "I'll get right on that, Snoozles."

Lin entered from the bathroom, wearing her swim suit. "Okay, I'm ready," she announced before noticing her mom and uncle's embrace on the bed. A small smile graced her face. "I'll go find Tenzin." With a final wave, the six year-old left her mom and uncle alone.

The two immediately separated, their faces flushed. Toph absentmindedly rubbed at the spot on her shoulder where Sokka had been scratching moments before. "Ready to start relaxin', Snoozles?" she asked, standing and landing a soft punch on her best friend's arm.

Sokka grinned, standing and rubbing where she had punched him. "Ready when you are, Toph."


	5. Promise

_**Day 5: Promise**_

The wind howled as rain pounded on the house. This was the worst storm Republic City had seen in while, with violent winds and unrelenting rain. The weather cast a grim mood in the Beifong household, with the only sounds being the wind, the patter of the rain, and a newborn baby's cry.

Sokka stood outside Toph's room, not sure whether he should assist the new mother or not. He could get Katara or Aang, who were sleeping in a room a few doors down, but the councilman didn't want to wake either of them up at such a late hour. Sokka heard Toph move around in her bed, and then Lin's cries subsided. He hesitated at the door before his best friend called out to him, "Come in, Sokka."

Smiling wryly, Sokka entered and immediately froze. "Toph! Wh-what are you doing?" he cried.

"I'm nursing Lin, idiot," Toph snapped. One side of her robe was hanging off her shoulder, allowing her to breastfeed her daughter.

Sokka forced his eyes to Toph's face as he walked further into the room, taking a seat beside her bed. He felt like an idiot; of course he had known what she was doing, but the sight…had shocked him. He couldn't believe it: his best friend was a mother now. Blue eyes watched her face carefully; she seemed to be tense, her eyebrows pulled tight and her mouth a hard line. Sokka wanted to reach out and comfort her, but not only would he get punched, he would also be put in an awkward position.

Not wanting to pry into Toph's mind for fear of rejection, he simply said, "She's beautiful, Toph."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?"

"I-uh, just wanted to make conversation."

Toph snorted and Lin detached herself. Sokka looked away as Toph resituated her robe before relaxing into the bed, Lin held tightly in her mother's arms. "You're doin' a bad job of it," the earthbender said smoothly.

Sokka ignored her comment. "Want me to watch Lin for you?"

"I can take care of her, Sokka."

"Toph, you need to rest." She opened her mouth to protest, but Sokka interrupted her, "Have you even slept?"

Toph was silent, unwilling to admit that Sokka was right. Lightning struck outside, causing Lin to cry out. Sokka and Toph both cringed at the loud wailing, the latter groaning in frustration. "Here, give her to me, Toph," Sokka demanded softly. "I'll walk her around the room."

"I'm sure that'll help," Toph grumbled, but handed Lin to him nevertheless.

With Lin bundled safely in his arms, Sokka began pacing about the room, cooing and rubbing the baby's back softly. Eventually, the crying stopped, replaced by soft breathing. He stopped, his eyes transfixed on the small baby in his arms. Her hair was black, like her mother's, and although Katara said it would be a day or two before they were certain, her eyes were a clear jade – not unseeing like Toph's. Her tiny hands covered her face as she slept in his arms and Sokka's heart swelled with love. Maybe he wasn't her father, but he knew in that moment that he would do anything for her; he would treat her as if she were his own.

Smiling softly, he placed her in her small crib beside Toph's bed. His eyes traveled to Toph and he was shocked to see her wiping furiously at her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked, mindful to keep his voice low.

Toph turned her head. "Nothing."

Sokka sat on the edge of her bed. "C'mon, Toph, talk to me."

A few seconds passed before she finally turned to Sokka, her eyes were devoid of tears as they focused on his chest. "What am I going to do?" Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, vulnerable. He had never seen her so unguarded before.

Sokka wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea what she was going to do, but he knew that Toph was strong; she could do anything, she could withstand anything thrown her way. The question was - did Toph know that? Despite how tough she had appeared for the past nine months, from enduring a breakup and her child's father leaving her to being pestered by Katara every week, Sokka knew the idea of being alone in raising Lin scared her.

"You're not in this alone, Toph," Sokka said firmly. "You have plenty of people here to help. We're all here for you."

"I know." He watched as she opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it, her mouth forming a tight line. She seemed to struggle with something for a moment before she finally gave up.

"Listen, Toph," Sokka said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine. You're not going to screw up and you're not doing this alone." He squeezed her shoulder. "I'm going to be beside you every step of the way. Except when you're potty training Lin. Aang can help you with _that_."

Much to his delight, Toph snorted. Her head snapped up and she launched herself into Sokka's arms. He froze for a moment, shocked, before relaxing and holding her tightly to him. "You promise?" she asked, her voice muffled.

He squeezed her tightly, his head buried in her tangled hair as he said, "Yeah, I promise."


	6. Disabilities

_**Day 6: Disabilities**_

Sokka and Toph walk down the streets of Republic City. Sokka stops to peer at an advertisement on one of the shop windows. He ushers his best friend over, telling her she should take a look at it. Toph remains, unmoving with her fists on her hips, an eyebrow raised in the direction of Sokka. Finally he realizes his mistake and resists the urge to smack himself on the head.

_Really, Sokka? Ten years later and you _still _do that._

Toph finally moves, coming to a stand beside him. She knows she doesn't have to, but she wants to; she wants to stand beside him, her shoulder brushing his arm. Seemingly unaware of his friend's thoughts, he rambles on about pro-bending. Toph listens, but she pays no mind to his words; she listens to his voice, to the way his voice becomes higher as he becomes excited. She can feel his hands gesturing wildly around him.

"…Are you listening to me?" he demands finally.

Her face flushes and she turns away for a moment, willing the flush away. "Not really," she admits. "Your drawn-out rambles are tiring, Snoozles."

They continue walking, with Toph paying careful attention to Sokka's strides, the way he walks with her is different than how he walks around Katara or Aang or anybody else. With her, he walks almost carelessly, detailing his trip to the Southern Water Tribe with clear, precise details. His voice is excited and he occasionally jumbles his words together. With someone else, he would be walking with determination, his voice clear and confident and kept carefully cool. At least, Toph likes to think there's a difference.

She wonders why her feelings have gone unchanged from when she was thirteen. For a while, she had thought she was over her old crush, but the next thing she knew he was back from his six-month visit to his old home and her heart was thumping in her chest furiously at his presence. She knows her feelings are pointless: Sokka is with Suki, not her. But for the time-being, he's spending his time with _her_ and that's all that matters.

Toph used to wonder why Sokka was so oblivious – weren't her feelings obvious after a few years? Was she truly that adept at hiding her feelings? But as the years trudged on and her crush developed into something more, the earthbender came to a few difficult conclusions: Sokka was truly oblivious to her feelings, Sokka was happy with Suki, and she was wasting her time allowing herself to continue falling in love with him.

Sokka is the blind one, not her.


	7. Crime

_**Day 7: Crime**_

The workday was almost over, which Toph was glad for. Today was painfully dull, with the only interesting event being a supposed victim of bloodbending being interviewed. With a sigh, Toph stood from her desk and walked out of her office only to stopped by a familiar heartbeat coming towards her. "What're you doing here, Sokka?" she asked, noticing that his heartbeat was erratic.

"Toph." His voice was strained; he was afraid, she realized. Something was wrong. "Lin didn't go to Air Temple Island after school. Tenzin couldn't find her."

"Did he check the house?" Toph demanded, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Yes. He and Aang checked it. Wh-where are you going?"

Toph stormed past him. "I'm going to find my daughter." There was no denying that she was afraid. It wasn't like Lin to miss an earthbending session with Aang – and it definitely wasn't like her to not meet up with Tenzin after school. They were practically glued to each other most of the time. No, something was wrong. She came to a stop in the kitchen of the station, where she felt the heartbeats of her officers. "MEN! My daughter is missing. You know what she looks like. Now get your asses out of here and find her."

Sokka followed her out of the police station, his strides matching hers easily. "Maybe we should split up?" he suggested, his hand on her elbow.

She jerked it out of his grasp, not wanting comfort. Not when she had her daughter to worry about. "No. You stay with me." And with that, she and Sokka began searching the streets of Republic City for Lin, with Toph ignoring unfamiliar heartbeats and keeping an eye out for one. They asked questions to shophands and covered the darkest alleys, not finding any trace of Lin.

Finally, hours later, Toph felt her daughter's heartbeat, along with the heartbeat of another person. She tugged Sokka's tunic and led him in the direction, her stomach churning with uncertainty. Sokka pushed something out of their way. "Toph, the door's locked. Metalben-"

She pressed her hands to the door and with a tug she wrenched it off its hinges before tossing it into the alley behind them. "Follow me!" she said, running in the direction of her daughter's heartbeat.

"MAMA!"

The extra heartbeat she had felt earlier was gone, but Toph didn't care. Not then. Alongside Sokka, she ran to her daughter, a glorious weight being lifted off her chest. _Lin is okay. She's okay. _"Are you okay?" She reached a hand out to cup her daughter's face, surprised and enraged to feel something thick and wet on her cheek. "What happened? Who did this to you?" she demanded.

Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders. "Toph, let me untie her."

She was tied up? A cold, boiling rage spread throughout Toph. How _dare_ someone put their hands on her daughter. Silently, she moved so that Sokka could untie Lin. There were sounds of rope being untied before Lin released a broken sob, throwing herself into the councilman's arms. Sokka wrapped his arms around her tightly and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, crying softly.

Toph stepped toward the two, bringing her hand out to stroke her daughter's hair. "Lin," she forced her tone to remain calm, "where'd he go?"

"U-upstairs," her daughter said quietly.

Without a second thought, Toph turned and made her way to the stairs. "I'll be back. Stay with her, Sokka." Sokka moved to follow her, but thought better and stopped. She reached the top of the stairs and felt for a heartbeat, delighted to find one – an erratic one – in a room to her left. She pushed the door open and sent her cables to where the man sat cowering in a corner, capturing him. He gave a small squeak and tried to wriggle free, but Toph tightened the cables.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"S-s-stop," the man breathed out.

She tightened her hold. "Why did you kidnap my daughter?"

"E-earthbender…"

"You kidnapped her because she's an earthbender?"

"Y-yes."

That was it. Toph tightened the cables, pleased at the choking sound the man made. She moved swiftly, coming to a stand over the man, where she crouched and landed a punch to his face. Then another and another. There was the distinct sound of bone crushing underneath her fist, but she paid no mind to it. She allowed all her anger to seep through, the man becoming a punching bag. Eventually the man's groaning stopped. He was unconscious. As she raised her fist to punch him once more, a strong hand stopped her.

"Stop it, Toph."

Wordlessly, she allowed Sokka to help her up. A feeling of emptiness replaced her rage and she fell into him, her head hitting his chest with a dull thud. She clutched his tunic with all the strength she could muster. Sokka cupped her neck with one hand and held her back with the other. A sob escaped her lips and she allowed herself this moment to cry. "W-where's Lin?" she gasped.

"With your officers. They showed up a while ago." Sokka held her tightly, his cheek resting atop her head. "She's okay, Toph."

Toph clung to Sokka as if her life depended on this simple embrace. Her sobs eventually turned to silent sniffles, and then her tears stopped. She pulled back from Sokka. "I need to be with her."

Sokka kept her from moving, his hands now holding her arms. "Toph…is-is he…?"

"No. He's only unconscious," she answered, sighing. It was a pity Sokka hadn't let her kill him, but they both knew that killing a criminal would get her into a lot of trouble.

Suddenly Sokka's arms were back around her and his lips were on her own, warm and gentle. She fell into him, allowing herself this moment of comfort. He pulled away, his thumb caressing her tearstained cheek. "We need to get Lin to Katara. Her face needs to be healed." The words wrenched at her heart. Sokka squeezed her hand. "She's okay, Toph. It's a couple cuts. Katara will be able to take care of it."

Toph nodded, not trusting herself with words. They walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand until Toph pulled away to hold her daughter. Sokka wrapped his arms around them, holding them to him tightly.

_They were okay. Everything was okay._


	8. Touch

**A/N: **Be warned: this is smut. It's not really dirty smut, but it's smut nevertheless. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed this "story" so far! Thank you all so much!

_**Day 8: Touch**_

She clutches his hips. Her nails dig into his skin. They claw from his hips to his shoulders as she arches into him. His lips move across her chest, her collarbone, and her neck, where he bites at the delicate skin. A sharp intake of breath is her response. He lines a trail of kisses starting from her neck and ending at her breast. His tongue teases her until her fingers fist themselves into his hair and she moans his name as a warning. _Sokka._

He grins before removing his mouth, causing a huff of impatience to escape through her lips. She's not used to being teased, he realizes with pleasure. And he's sure he's the only person she has ever allowed to tease her. His hands move from her breasts, following her curves until they come to rest at her thighs. He plants kisses on her inner thighs, his hands pressing her hips down. She growls his name this time, her hand gripping his hair impatiently.

He chuckles before giving in, his tongue parting her. His tongue flicks across her. Her hand remains wound in his hair, her fingers stroking gently. She lets out a sigh and his eyes move to her face. Her sightless eyes are closed and she's biting her lip. Grinning, he removes his mouth and hovers over her but before she can scold him, he kisses her. The kiss is hard, hungry, and hot. She moans in his mouth and her fingernails dig into his neck, his shoulders, his back. She scratches him, but he doesn't mind.

Her hips buck and she wraps her legs tightly around his waist. He feels her smirk against his mouth before she flips them over, with her taking control. Her raven hair is wild around her face. Her hands move from his face to his stomach, her nails scratching lightly. He shivers and grasps her hips. This time, he moans her time. _Toph._

She bends, nuzzling her face against his neck. She licks behind his ear before sucking the skin. It's painful, but he likes it. He moans once more and she removes her flips, her fingers caressing the bruise she made. _I should tease you, _she whispers into his ear. _But I won't._ She leans back and positions herself above him and her hand grasps his member, guiding it to her. He enters her. Her eyelids flutter closed and she rides him.

Their bodies become one. Being with each other, holding each other tightly and without holding back, feels right. Their heads fall back in unison as they reach their peaks. He moans her name and she gasps for breath. Then everything is still, quiet except for their gasping breaths. She lies beside him and he throws an arm around her waist, molding her against him. Her lips are against his chest and he feels her grin. They cling to each other until their breathing becomes soft and their eyelids flutter closed.


	9. Wanderlust

_**Day 9: Wanderlust**_

"My feet are killing me."

"Pfft. Baby."

"Hey!"

"What? It's the _truth_."

Sokka fell onto his bed of blankets with a groan. Walking for days on end took its toll on him – traveling had been so much easier on Appa, he realized with a sense of longing. Walking on foot was hell, absolute hell. His legs were sore, his feet were sore, his ass was sore. Everything was _sore. _He was a twenty-three year-old man, for Spirits' sake, he wasn't supposed to be this _weak. _And to make matters worse, Toph never once complained.

Not. Once.

Maybe it was because he never gave her time to complain, with his constant complaining. Or maybe it was because she didn't feel pain. That could very well be it. This was their third month traveling together and had yet to hear her utter a single discomfort. She sat across from him, on her own bed of earth, and stretched. Blue eyes watched as her thin shirt rose with the motion, revealing the pale skin of her stomach. She felt for a pillow before placing it behind her head with a satisfied sigh. "What're you staring at, Snoozles?" she asked lazily, folding her hands behind her head.

Sokka, preferring to not answer that question honestly, said, "Why d'you never complain?"

"What do I have to complain _about_?"

"Aren't your legs sore? Or your feet? Or _anything_?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes. I don't mind the pain, though."

Sokka grumbled and turned onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. Of course she didn't mind the pain! Of _course. _This was her second year traveling the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, she was practically a pro.This was supposed to be a life-changing trip, but so far it was filled with nothing but getting lost, the occasional bickering, pain, and more getting lost. The constant traveling did do one thing in his favor, though: it kept his mind off his break-up with Suki. Aang had suggested he leave with Toph when she stopped at Zuko's palace months ago and now here he was, sore and tired.

"You can go back if you want, Sokka," Toph reminded him, her face unreadable.

He knew that. He could travel back to Zuko's whenever he wanted. Zuko had even told him to send a message his way and he'd have his men find him. The option was there. But…Sokka didn't want to leave; he didn't want to sleep under a roof or be pampered like he used to be. Much to his sudden surprise, the thought of leaving the wilderness scared him. He was now used to the trees, the sounds of nature, and the roughness that came with traveling on foot. Sure, he could do without the throbbing pain in his feet, but wasn't about to give up because of pain. Besides, it wasn't like he could just leave Toph by herself; she needed him. He also couldn't shake the feeling that there was something to gain out of his traveling with Toph and he wanted to find out what it was.

"…You there, Snoozles?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just…thinking." He turned to face his best friend.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she beat him to it, "_Well? _Are you gonna leave or not?"

Sokka flinched. Despite her previous lack of care, her scowl betrayed her emotions. She didn't want him to leave, he realized with a smirk. Toph _did_ need him. "Nah, don't think I will," he sighed.

Slowly, she smirked. "Really? Think you can handle nine months of constant soreness?"

"Meh, I'll get used to it. You did, right?"

She shrugged, causing her shirt to slip off her shoulder a bit, although she didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, I guess."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, with Toph staring ahead and Sokka staring at her exposed shoulder. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but he didn't want to take his eyes off her. He couldn't help but to marvel at how much they had both changed over the years – Toph especially. She was a bit taller, but she was petite. Her arms and legs were muscular, he had noticed the past few months, probably as a result from her earthbending prowess and constant walking. She was small, but she was strong and steady.

When his eyes started to wander south, he cleared his throat and turned to look at the ceiling of their earthtent. "So, uh, what do say we check the village we passed earlier tomorrow? There should be some earthbenders somewhere around here…"

"Yeah, there'll be plenty of earthbenders," Toph sighed, holding her space band in her hands and bending shapes out of it. "But what I need are the special ones, the ones that trigger this," she held the space up.

"Do you really think that's fair, though? Shouldn't you give every earthbender a chance?"

"I don't care about being fair. I'm going by instinct."

"Yeah, yeah, _instinct,_" Sokka muttered, yawning.

"Sleepy, Snoozles?"

"A bit…" He turned onto his side, snuggling deeper into his blankets. "Night, Toph."

"Night, Sokka."

…

_Six months later_

"This is hopeless! My stupid bracelet hasn't been triggered _once _in the past _month._"

Sokka looked up from the campfire to see a very irritated Toph. She had been gone all day to the local village while Sokka had stayed at the camp, doing whatever he felt like doing. He was finally used to traveling on foot. As he had suspected, he gradually became used to the pain accompanied with using your feet constantly. And he thought less and less of his break-up. He found that he enjoyed sharing campfire stories and knowing that someone had his back unconditionally. Of course he knew that many people were there for him, but things were different when you were traveling with one other person and you two relied on each other for almost everything.

He was finding out new things about himself almost daily.

"Maybe you should just train earthbenders for a while, then progress into metalbending…?"

Toph sat beside him in a huff. "_Maybe._"

"Hey, you've trained four metalbenders in the past three months. That counts for something."

"Yeahhh, I guess you're right," Toph admitted.

"We're leaving in the morning, so there's always hope for the next village, right?"

"What's with you?" Toph asked, snorting. "Why're you so…hopeful?"

Sokka's cheeks colored. "I-I'm just being _positive_, you should try it sometime."

Toph snorted. "You're filling your sister's shoes pretty damn well, Sokka."

"I am not!"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm _not_."

"Okay."

"You're impossible," he growled, glaring at the smirking bender.

"Nope. I had to bring you down a few notches. You were becoming a bit uncharacteristic."


	10. Trial & Error

**AN: ****Bleh. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. I'm, like, ten or eleven days behind because I was gone for ten days and now I feel like my writing mojo is gone gksjagka. Anyway. I feel like this strayed from the prompt, so…excuse that, pls.**

_**Day 10: Trial & Error**_

Sokka's hand was warm above her own, his calloused fingers closing over smaller ones gently. "Stir slowly, like…_this_." He guided her hand around the pot, the only sounds being the wooden spoon scraping the bottom of the pot and their even breaths.

"I've done this before, Sokka," Toph said pointedly, trying to sound more annoyed than she actually was.

His lips were at her ear. She could feel his smile. "And what happens every time you do this?"

His breath tickled her ear and she stiffened, her body becoming tense. Taking a deep breath, she focused her attention on stirring and _not _on the feel of his body behind hers. "Perfection takes time," she reminded him.

Behind her, he snorted. "I'm sure Lin thinks that, too."

"She's never complained before."

"Mmhmm."

"Hmph."

They stirred in silence for a few more seconds before Sokka announced that it was time to drain the noodles. His hand lingered on hers for a moment before he removed it and Toph stiffly placed the spoon on the counter. Her hand felt warm, as though Sokka's hand was still covering it. Much to her pleasure, he helped her drain the noodles, and this time both his hands covered hers. They were very close now; Toph could feel his heartbeat on her back. It was fast, jumpy.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" she asked finally as she poured the contents into a bowl.

"Katara taught me a few things."

The front door opened and Lin walked in, her schoolbag on her shoulder. When she spotted Sokka, she dropped the bag from her shoulder and ran toward him. "Uncle Sokka! What are you doing here?"

Sokka moved away from Toph and bent to scoop the five year-old into a hug. "Ah, just helping your mom with dinner."

Was Toph hearing things or did Lin sigh in relief?

"Are you staying for dinner?" Lin asked excitedly.

"You better believe it. I deserve a reward for all my hard-work, don't I?"

Lin giggled and Sokka sat her down. Instead of sitting at the kitchen table, the three of them sat on the floor, with Lin babbling excitedly about school and her earthbending training with Aang. Lin sat between Sokka and Toph, snuggled safely between the two. Toph noticed that she sounded more excited than usual and wondered why this was. Was her cooking really that bad?

When they finished dinner, Lin turned to Sokka. "The food was great, Uncle Sokka! You should help Mommy more often."

Toph shook her head and grinned. "Was my cooking really that bad?"

"Nope," Lin answered. "I like it when Uncle Sokka comes over."

With that, Lin stood and walked into her room. Sokka and Toph sat beside each other in silence until Sokka cleared his throat. "Guess we should get these dishes," he said lightly, standing and gathering the dishes. Toph followed him to the kitchen. Her arms across her chest, she leaned against the counter. She listened as Sokka washed the dishes. It was probably rude of her to let him, her guest, wash her dishes, but she didn't care. She wanted to prolong his stay.

When he finished the dishes, he leaned against the sink. Toph could feel his eyes on her. The sensation caused a tingle to travel up and down her spine. "So…d'you think you'll need help tomorrow? I'm free…"

As much as Toph hated admitting to needing help with anything, this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. "Lin _does _behave better when you're here," she said lightly, flippantly.

Toph could almost feel his smile. "It's a date, then."


	11. Haunted

_**Day 11: Haunted**_

Sokka was haunted.

Haunted by laughter, sightless eyes, and raven hair.

Her laughter. Her sightless eyes. Her raven hair.

Everything reminded him of her: the rustling of the wind was her hair caressing his cheek, thunder was her terrifying anger, and the earth was her in every aspect. She was gone, but she wasn't. He knew she was gone because he felt hollow. He was not completely himself; half of him was gone. But he felt her around him, her lingering spirit.

Life was cruel.

Death had taken her before he had the chance to say goodbye, to be by her side. One minute he was in a meeting with the council and the next he was rushing to a crime scene. Next he was crushing her lifeless body against his own, begging her to come back. His boomerang.

If only he had had a minute with her, to tell her how much he loved her, to tell her to fight. But he hadn't had the chance. His goodbyes would always haunt his mind. Her pale face would never leave him, the crimson liquid that had soaked her armor.

He lay awake staring at the ceiling every night, the other side of the bed unmade, just how she had left it that morning. He could almost hear her laughter throughout the house. Sometimes he could hear her footsteps near him, following him. Sometimes he could hear the _clink_of her armor.

Toph would always haunt him.


	12. Liar

_**Day 12: Liar**_

The night air was cool around them. Everything was quiet around them except for the sound of their gasping breaths. A breeze came through the open window and Toph shivered, pulling the sheet to cover her naked body. With a trembling hand, she pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. Sokka shifted beside her; she felt him pull the sheet around himself before pulling her into his chest. He clung to her as if his life depended on it. His heart was beating furiously against his chest.

Toph wanted so badly to say something – anything. But she had no idea what to say. This was stupid. So, so stupid. She was disgusted with herself. What type of person slept with their best friend after they went through a break-up? She mentally scolded herself. _Stupid, stupid Toph. _What hurt worst was knowing that this would change things between them, and probably not for the better. Sokka wasn't going to magically know about her feelings toward him, not when he was still in love with Suki.

He held her so tightly that she wanted to cry. _I'm so, so sorry, Sokka. _He had needed her to listen, to tell him to suck it up, and she had failed. Instead she had kissed him and he had kissed her back. Clothes had been ripped apart and names had been screamed. But now she felt hollow. What did he feel? She wondered.

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

"Why?"

"Because…this wasn't supposed to happen."

His hand dug into her hip almost painfully. "It's okay, Toph."

_Say something else, idiot! _She wanted to scream at him. But she remained silent, instead listening to his heartbeat. It was erratic. What was wrong with him? "Calm down," she ordered softly.

"Do…do you regret it, Toph?"

"Do _you_?"

"No."

His heart sped up and Toph smiled sadly against his chest. "Liar."


	13. Prank

_**Day 13: Prank**_

"So it's a plan? We're gonna do it?"

"Yes, we are."

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"You don't have to help, Tenzin. We can manage on our own."

"Pft. Yeah, Tenz, we've got this."

The young airbender cast his brother and best friend a wary glance. He knew perfectly well they could manage on their own, but he didn't want to be left out. What would he do? There was nothing he could do. As crazy and dangerous as they plan seemed, he knew there was no turning back now. "Fine. I'll help."

Lin grinned. "I knew it."

Bumi smirked. "Let's get to business, shall we?" The ten year-old didn't wait for an answer. "Tenz'll get Uncle Sokka and Lin is in charge of Aunt Toph. I'll get everything set up."

They set off in opposite directions. Tenzin felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned in the opposite direction of Lin. "Don't appear nervous," Lin warned, her emerald eyes serious. "This has to go perfectly." He nodded. He would do this for her, his best friend. Failure was not an option. The seven year-old walked in search of his uncle, finding him in kitchen. He was hunched over, reading something. At the sound of Tenzin's footsteps, he looked up, his frown being replaced by a smile. "What's up, kiddo? D'you know when your mom's gonna fix dinner?"

"No," Tenzin answered. "Uncle Sokka, I was…wondering if you could help me with something?"

Sokka immediately stood. Tenzin figured he was eager to do anything but council-related work. "Sure. What d'you need?"

"One of the doors in the guest bedroom is stuck. I need help fixing it."

If his uncle was suspicious, he didn't show it; he merely smiled and clapped Tenzin on the back, allowing Tenzin to lead the way to the jammed door. When Tenzin led him to the exact place, he bent to examine the door. At the exact time that he bent, Bumi came out from his hiding place behind the door and quickly pushed Sokka into the room. The ten year-old moved quickly, tying a gag around his uncle's mouth. "Be quiet, Uncle Sokka, we have a _surprise _for you," he said wickedly before closing the door.

Tenzin eyed the door warily, expecting his uncle to break it down at anytime. But his uncle remained silent, much to his astonishment. Bumi grinned as he looked around. "Lin'll be here with Aunt Toph soon. This is going to be awesome."

…

"Mom! I need your help!"

Toph turned at the sound of her daughter's voice. She felt her small footsteps nearing her. This was what she needed, to be near her daughter – not avoiding everyone. Avoiding was all she did nowadays, it seemed, especially after Yakone's trial. Katara was throwing a small party tonight to celebrate _life _and all Toph could think about was her and Sokka's near-death experience.

"What d'you need?" she questioned, grinning softly.

Lin tugged on her mother's hand. "There's a jammed lock in one of the guest bedrooms. We need you to fix it."

Toph chuckled softly. "Lead the way, Linny."

She followed her daughter into the house, her larger hand grasping her daughter's smaller one as they walked on the wooden floors. She couldn't see a damned thing. Finally her daughter stopped when they entered the room. Toph stood, waiting to be told what exactly to do. When she heard the door shut, her eyes narrowed. "Lin? What are you doing?"

She could hear her daughter's voice through the door. "Sorry, mama."

Furiously, Toph walked forward and attempted bending the locks on the door only to find that the locks weren't metal. "What kind of prank is this? Locking me in a room by myself?"

Something kicked her and she heard a grunt. Blindly, she reached out and her fingers came into contact with a ponytail. "Sokka?" Toph asked, confused. Her hands moved down his face, finding soft cloth tied around his head, covering his mouth. She untied the cloth quickly. "What the hell?"

"_That's _what I'm thinking," Sokka muttered, making spitting noises. "Consider your boomerang lessons over, Bumi!" There was a laugh from the hallway and Sokka groaned. "Damn kids."

"What's the _point _of locking us into a room by ourselves?" Toph demanded.

"Isn't it _obvious_, Mom?" Lin asked sharply. Since when was her daughter such a smart-ass? "You two have been avoiding each other since the trial – "

"- Yeah, he just thought we'd help in getting you two back together," Bumi finished.

"We were never together to begin with," Toph growled. Sokka remained quiet.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Toph and Uncle Sokka," Tenzin apologized quietly. Toph didn't have the heart to yell at him.

"We'll be back later to let you two out, but that's _only _if you two get over whatever it is you're under," Lin said firmly. Toph listened as three pair of footsteps walked away.

"I can't believe this," she groaned. "Can you?"

"Well…they _are _right, Toph," Sokka said quietly.

"That doesn't mean they can lock us in a room together!"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

Sokka sighed. "I just think they're right, that's all." After a moment's silence, he asked, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Toph was silent for a moment, wondering whether she should tell the truth or shrug him off. She decided to do the former. "Yakone's trial just…has been on my mind lately, that's all."

"It has mine, too. But that doesn't explain – "

"I _know. _Listen, Sokka, it scared me, okay? I was powerless. I've always relied on my bending and he crippled me easily."

"So you're ashamed?" Sokka asked quietly.

Toph remained quiet. Like hell was she answering that. "Why have _you _been avoiding me?" she demanded, wanting to change the subject.

"Because I was scared, too," he answered after a moment. "I thought I was going to lose you. It terrified me. I've been…trying to understand my feelings."

Toph allowed that simple admission to sink in. He was afraid of losing her. Hearing that caused her chest to swell. "Oh," she said quietly, not knowing what else to say. With both of their explanations being heard, they sat together in silence. It was a peaceful silence, not awkward or uncomfortable.

Sokka rested his hand above hers and she grasped his fingers, giving them a squeeze. "Guess the kids were onto something, huh?" he said finally, laughing.

Toph snorted. "I'm still grounding Lin."


	14. Versatile

**AN: WARNING: this is slightly smutty. **

_**Day 14: Versatile**_

Sokka adjourned the council meeting with a firm voice. The other members didn't hesitate in leaving the council room and Sokka was with them. Today was proving to be nothing but painfully slow. The councilman looked forward to going home and sleeping and forgetting about the slow day. He wondered what Toph was doing with a pang of yearning; he wanted to be with her, not with his boring coworkers. The fact that their days off were on opposite days didn't help matters.

He entered his office with a long sigh. _Only a couple more hours to go..._He stopped short when he saw who occupied his chair. She lounged in the chair a way he'd never be capable of doing: feet crossed on his desk, leaning in his chair leisurely. "Finally you're here," Toph said, smirking. "I was beginning to think you drones would be in there all night."

"What are you doing here?" Sokka finally managed.

She shrugged, her smirk (if possible) growing wider. "I was bored."

"Bored?"

"Yep." Sokka watched as she stood and walked to him. She brought her hands up to his neck, where she grasped firmly. Without another word, she pulled him towards her in a kiss. He responded immediately, his lips moving with hers hungrily. He gripped her hips, pulling her towards him.

All too soon, Toph broke the kiss with a smirk. "I came here for more than that, Snoozles." In a swift motion, her hair was down and in her hand was a cloth headband. Her smirk turned sly and she pulled him towards her, burying her face in his neck. Sokka gasped when he felt her tongue slide across his skin before she bit at the sensitive skin, eliciting another gasp from the councilman.

"T-Toph, not here," he barely managed to get out.

Her lips caressed his neck and he shivered. "Why not? Your door's locked."

"Because it's – ah – it's wrong."

She was at his ear now, nibbling just behind it. Sokka moaned lowly. "Says who?" she asked, pulling back. Sokka noticed that she still grasped the cloth in her hand. Without a word she took her shirt off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. He watched, transfixed, as she then undid her breast wrapping. His heart beat against his chest vigorously. His hands twitched, wanting to touch her. "Still think this is wrong?"

Sokka moved forward, grinning. She sat on his desk, her smirk wide and victorious. He gripped her hips and brought her lips to his. The kiss was passionate, hungry. When he moved to push her onto the desk, she raised the hand holding the cloth. "Hold up," Toph said breathlessly. "We're going to practice being _versatile _tonight." She held the cloth out. "Blindfold yourself, _then_ we can continue."

For a moment, Sokka simply stared at the cloth. She wanted him to blindfold himself? Was she crazy? But then he looked from the cloth to her, topless and grinning and trusting him to do well blind. Grinning, he took the cloth from her and covered his eyes with it before tying it. His hands moved forward, grasping her. "Versatile? I'm the _definition_ of versatile."


	15. Pillows

_**Day 15: Pillows**_

"Remember the rules, Linny?"

"Hide from mommy?"

"Yep. And what else?"

"Wait for your signal and don't hit mommy until we're standing on the floor?"

"That's my girl."

They stood on the couch, each clutching a pillow in their hands. Sokka's blue eyes held a mischievous gleam in them and Lin's emerald ones were a bit wary, but gleaming nonetheless. The five year-old was clearly nervous about attacking her mother with a pillow – and she had every reason to be. Sokka had promised her that he would take the blame, though. Toph couldn't stay mad at him for long.

The front door clicked. _She's coming!_ Sokka mouthed to Lin and the girl nodded. Toph entered the house, her eyebrows furrowed. "Lin? Sokka? You here?" she called, walking deeper in the house, her metal armor _clinking _with each step. She disappeared in their bedroom and Sokka heard her take off her armor. He peeped around the wall to see her coming back up the hall. He turned to Lin. _Ready? One, two…three!_

They jumped from the couch simultaneously, pillows poised for attack. "PILLOW FIGHTTT!" they screamed in unison before plunging toward a surprised Toph. Sokka aimed a hit towards her head and her hair nearly fell out of its bun. "WHAT THE HE-" Her words were cut off when Lin hit her in the stomach with her pillow. "LIN BEI FONG, STOP IT!"

With an arm protecting her face, Toph turned and ran down the hall and into her room. Sokka and Lin followed, laughing. From her bed Toph grabbed a pillow and held it up threateningly. "It's _on_."

Sokka and Lin shared a glance. "Two-on-one, Linny." He smirked. "We got this."

Toph snorted. "Bring it, dunderheads."

They charged towards her and she swung the pillow out, effectively hitting Sokka across the head. Lin quickly came to his aide, jumping on the bed and aiming a blow to her mother's back. Toph stumbled and Sokka hit her across the chest with his pillow. Her eyes narrowed. "Hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch, jerk."

This time, it was Sokka's turn to snort. "Yeah, right."

She glared and moved to charge, but before she could hit him, Lin hit her across the head. Toph's hair fell sloppily out of its bun and the earthbender turned, a devilish smirk gracing her face. In a quick motion she grasped Lin, tackling her to the bed. Her hands moved up and down her daughter's ribs, tickling the young girl. Sokka stood watching, the pillow going limp in his hand as he gazed at the mother and daughter with affection.

"Who's the best mommy in the world?" Toph demanded, grinning.

Lin trashed, laughing uncontrollably. "Y-y-you are!"

"That's right. And who won the pillow fight?"

"Y-you!"

Toph ceased and straightened up with a smirk, turning to Sokka. "Sorry about your loss, Snoozles."

Sokka hit her in the rear with the pillow before throwing it down and moving to kiss Toph's cheek. "I'm not."


	16. Vocal

_**Day 16: Vocal**_

Sokka lay on the grass, his blue eyes watching the clouds as they drifted by. Something the eighteen year-old loved about the Fire Nation was its warm climate; it was complete opposite of his homeland. There was a rustling near him and he craned his head to see what was causing the rustling. Toph made her way toward him, tenseness to her step. This didn't surprise him; she had been unusually odd lately, choosing to spend more time with Mai than him. Not that that _bothered _him or anything…

"Hey, Toph," he greeted jovially. "What're you doing out here?"

The fifteen year-old sat beside him and shrugged. "I was getting bored."

"Ah. Well, I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to be with me." Although he hadn't meant for it, there was bitterness to his tone. He hoped she wouldn't detect it.

But his best friend remained quiet, her sightless eyes staring ahead. Sokka watched her carefully. It had taken him a few years, but he finally knew how to read Toph. Her mouth was tense and her fingers pulled at the grass beneath her feet. What was she so nervous about? "Toph…are you, uh, okay?"

Her head snapped in his direction. "_Yeah_, I'm okay."

"Toph, I don't need to be an earthbender to know you're lying."

She turned away, stubborn. If there was something else Sokka had learned over the years, it was not to push Toph for information. When she wanted you to know something, she would tell you. It may take years, but she would eventually talk. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sokka…I need to tell you something."

For some reason, Sokka's heart sped. He had no idea what she was going to say, but he knew it was something big because of Toph's tension. His mouth felt dry when he said, "Okay. Shoot."

Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply a few more times. "D-did Suki ever tell you about what happened after she saved me at the Serpent's Pass?"

"Uh, no…What happened?"

"I kissed her. Well, I kissed her cheek."

"TOPH! Are you telling me you were in love with my ex-girlfriend?!" Now his heart was racing.

"WHAT? No! No! That's…not what I'm saying." She almost looked like she wanted to laugh.

"…Then what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…I thought Suki was you."

Sokka blinked. Was he hearing correctly? "You had a crush on me?"

Toph groaned. "Idiot! I _still _have a crush on you!"

For a moment, Sokka could do nothing but stare at his best friend. She…she had a crush on him? For two years? He peered at her closely. Did he share her feelings? Yeah, she was beautiful and had certainly grown over the past two years and, yeah, he didn't like it when she spent more time with other people than she did him, but…did he have feelings for her? It scared him to think that a relationship between the two would break their friendship, but he couldn't let fear get in the way of his feelings.

The sun shined on her face. She looked so vulnerable; she only ever allowed herself to appear like that in front of him. The eighteen year-old wanted to reach out and hold her, protect her. But he remained beside her, soaking in her face. "I can feel you staring, Sokka," she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She scowled. "Are you gonna say anything or not?"

He was speechless; words eluded him. With a huff, Toph stood, announcing her departure with anger lacing her words. Sokka quickly grasped her hand. "Don't go," he managed, pulling her down to him. She reluctantly sat beside him, this time a bit closer than she had before. Sokka's grip on her hand remained. "What made you finally decide to tell me?" he inquired.

"Mai talked to me about it."

Sokka no longer held any resentment towards Zuko's girlfriend for stealing his best friend's time away from him.


	17. Inhibitions

_**Day 17: Inhibitions**_

A party held in the Fire Nation was different from a party held at the Southern Watertribe.

Southern Watertribe parties were more homely, with men and women sitting together, laughing and joking at one another. Fire Nation parties were more formal. One talked to everyone in attendance when they attended a Fire Nation party. There was laughing and joking, but it wasn't as warm as that of the Southern Watertribe's. Sokka once asked Toph what Earth Kingdom parties were like and she replied that they were terribly formal. She had also mentioned for preference for taverns, which was why she was absent tonight. Sokka figured she was hitting a tavern right now and he hoped that he would soon be joining her.

"Sokka, you need to socialize more," Katara instructed from beside him.

"Yeahhh, I'd rather not," the twenty-five year-old replied.

"Come on. Those girls over there are gawking at you!"

Sokka looked to where she pointed and, sure enough, a group of women were eyeing him, each grinning. Any other time he would have welcomed the flirtation, but not tonight. Any other night Toph would have been with him, teasing him. "Not interested," he replied firmly.

Katara sighed. "Look, you've looked sullen since we came in here. What's wrong?"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "What are you talking about? I'm happy!"

"Oh, really? Then haven't you moved from that spot since we arrived? And why aren't you smiling?"

"You're delusional." He gazed around the room. "When d'you think Toph will come?"

His sister's face softened. "She's not coming, Sokka."

"How d'you know?" he demanded. Toph was his wingman, his best friend – she had to come.

Katara bit her lip. "I can't say."

"You know something I don't know," he accused, his eyes narrowing. Katara said nothing. "What is it? Is Toph in trouble?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

She sighed. "Tell her I told you this and I'll kill you." Her blue eyes wondered around the room for a moment before coming back to him. "She's seeing someone."

Sokka blinked. "What? Like…a healer? An old friend?"

"No, Sokka," Katara snapped. "She's _seeing_ someone."

"Toph's blind, Katara. She can't see anyone."

"For the love of Tui, Sokka! She has a boyfriend!"

There was tightness in his chest at her words, although Sokka had no idea why. Toph had a boyfriend? Impossible! She would have told him if she had one; after all, she knew about all of his relationship troubles, ranging from his past relationships with Suki and other women, to his lost love, Yue. Toph wouldn't let him spill his heart out to her and not tell him her secrets. Why wouldn't she? It didn't make sense. He felt a sense of betrayal – why did he have to learn this from Katara? And why did he suddenly feel…hollow?

"I'm sorry, Sokka," Katara said softly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I-I know how you feel about Toph…"

"What are you talking about? Toph's my best friend. That's all."

Katara's eyes pierced him. They screamed at him _I know the truth. _His eyes shifted away from her, looking at anything but his sister. She knew him better than he knew himself. "That's all," he said firmly, though his voice cracked. He wanted out of here. He wanted to know where Toph was. He had so many questions and wants, but the Watertribesman had nowhere to go and no way of receiving answers.

Sokka turned from his sister. "I need a drink," he declared from heading towards the bar.

…

_Hours later_

Sokka decided: cactus juice was his new best friend.

He didn't need Toph. Cactus juice was all he needed. It didn't go behind his back and find a boyfriend and tell everyone in the world about said boyfriend instead of telling him. No, cactus juice was loyal and honest. Sokka didn't need Toph; he assured himself that he could do without her raven hair and her snide remarks and just…her. He could do it. He was Sokka of the Watertribe, after all! Tall and strong and completely capable of being best friendless.

Then why, he wondered, was he in Toph's room, awaiting her arrival from wherever she was?

The twenty-five year-old didn't know why, exactly, but he didn't feel like moving from his seat on her bed. It was becoming late – why wasn't she back yet? Who knew what went on after dark in the Fire Nation? Sokka was fully aware that the earthbender could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

After what felt like hours, her door opened. She couldn't feel his presence because of his position on her bed. As she walked forward, her hair disheveled and her clothes loose, she froze and sniffed. "Sokka? What the hell are you doing here?"

"How'd you know it was me?" he demanded, a slight slur to his words.

"I can smell the cactus juice on you, dunderhead. Answer my question."

"I just came to…let you know that…you're not my best friend anymore."

Was it just him or did he sound childish? _Nah._

"And why's that?"

"Because…you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me about him." He glared at the young woman before him, despite the fact that it was lost on her. "Traitor!"

Toph's face paled in the moonlight shining from her window. "I…Katara told you! I'll kill her!"

"At least Katara's honest with me about stuff!"

"I am honest!"

"Are not!"

"I am too!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about Asswipe?"

"That is _not _his name."

"It is until I say it isn't."

Toph scowled. "You're drunk. Come back in the morning when you're sober."

"No. We're talkin' now."

"Not when you're being an idiot. Now get off my bed."

"Who is he?" Sokka demanded, not moving.

Toph sighed. "The Duke. Now leave."

"He's a kid! You cradlerobber!"

"He's not a kid! Get out, Sokka."

"No."

"Fine. Then I'll sleep in _your _bed."

"Why don't you sleep in The Duchess's?"

"I already _have_."

Sokka's mouth dropped. His eyes were wide as he stared at Toph. For some reason, he felt sick and he was sure it wasn't because of the cactus juice. No, the thought of Toph with someone made him…feel ill. And angry. And hurt. He was losing his best friend and it was all because of The Duchess. Toph moved to leave and Sokka grabbed her arm in a hurry. She tried jerking it away, but his grasp held firm. "D-don't go, Toph."

"We'll talk when you're being level-headed, Sokka."

"No…I-I'm sorry."

Her face softened slightly (she still appeared annoyed) and she sat beside him on the bed. "Apologize when you're sober and I might forgive you."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him? The Duchess?"

"It's The Duke," she corrected. "And…no. I don't think so."

Her words lifted a small weight off his chest. "Good," he said without thinking.

"How is that _good_?" Toph demanded, and her eyebrows rose.

Sokka stood. "Ask me tomorrow, when I'm sober."


	18. Breath

_**Day 18: Breath**_

Toph can't sleep. Even hours after lying down with Sokka, sleep still eludes the earthbender. She doesn't even feel sleepy. She feels tired, but not in the way that means you're sleepy; she's just tired. It always seems like she's tired. Usually sleep welcomes her easily, but not tonight.

Tonight she does nothing but lie beside Sokka, listening carefully to the sounds around her; she can hear the nightlife of Republic City outside her window; she can hear the occasional couple laughing. Lying there, listening to life go on all around her, she feels a sense of loneliness. It's foolish for her to feel so, but she does. She used to be careless and brash, but now she has an important role in Republic City. There is no time for carelessness.

Sokka mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep. Toph turns toward him. No, she's not alone. Her best friend – her lover – experiences the same feelings as she. She's not alone. She scoots toward him, wanting to be near him and his warmth. Snuggling closer to him, she lies her head on his chest and he tightens his arms around her, mumbling again, before snoring softly. Toph grins against his chest.

Toph listens to his heartbeat: calm and steady. She listens as he breathes, counting each breath he takes. Maybe it'll help her fall asleep? Her head rises and falls with each breath. _One, two, three._

She yawns and cuddles closer to him.

_Four, five, six._

Her eyes begin to close. It's like a weight is weighing them down.

_Seven, eight, nine._

"'Night, Snoozles."

Her eyes close and she drifts into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Advanced

_**Day 19: Advanced**_

Sokka dodged an earth pillar aimed towards his head.

"Gonna have to try better than that, Toph!" he called, smirking.

"I'm not even _trying,_ Snoozles." He heard a snort in the distance. "Get over yourself."

He backed up until his back hit a tree. An idea struck him and the nineteen year-old grabbed a hold of a branch, climbing to safety on a mess of branches. _Ha, _he'd like to see Toph defeat him _now. _From his high perch, he could see her frown as she lost track of him. She moved forward slowly, her hands raised and her head cocked to one side, listening carefully for any sign of him. He remained still.

"I'm impressed, Snoozles," she called, sounding a bit annoyed. "Which tree are you in?"

She was getting closer. Sokka moved carefully, preparing himself for the attack.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out how to hide from me," Toph said. "You've advanced over the years."

_There. _She was directly under his tree now. Before she could continue walking, Sokka jumped down and pinned Toph to the ground. "I win," he boasted, grinning into Toph's scowling face.

"Congrats, Meathead," she deadpanned before a slow grin worked its way onto her face. She pushed herself up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Suddenly he was on the ground and she sat atop him. A rock pelted against his head. "Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

Toph shrugged innocently before bringing her lips to his. 


	20. Punctual

_**AN: This is a modern AU.**_

_**Day 20: Punctual**_

No matter how much she willed her legs to move, they wouldn't. They were lead, as were her arms and pretty much her whole body. Toph wanted to move, but she couldn't. Her body was heavy and, right now, she was weak. So completely and utterly weak that she hated herself. This wasn't her; she was strong and demanding and a force of nature.

She lay on her stomach, sightless eyes staring ahead. The blankets around her were warm and inviting. Why should she get up when she was so comfortable? _Because your best friend's getting married, you idiot. _And just like that she felt her heart break for the hundredth time today. Her best friend was getting married and she was moping around, avoiding the truth. _Sokka's getting married to Suki. He loves her, not me._

God, she hated herself. Why, of all people, did she have to fall in love with Sokka, her best friend? She hadn't asked for it. Hell, she didn't even know exactly when she had started having feelings for them, they always seemed to have been there, bubbling within her. Sokka, of course, was oblivious and had no idea of her feelings – he still didn't. Toph had always been under the impression that her feelings were miniscule and would eventually go away. _Yeah, right._

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Go away," she groaned. Dammit, why did her voice have to sound so weak?

The door opened and someone stepped into her room. "Toph, hun, you need to get ready," Katara's gentle voice reminded her.

In response, Toph groaned and hid her head in her pillow. Katara sat beside her on the bed. "Wanna talk?"

"No."

Katara's hand stroked her hair gently. "Toph, Sokka wants you there. You're his best friend. He'd be devastated if you didn't show up."

Toph wanted to scream, but she didn't; she remained stubbornly quiet.

"He loves you, Toph."

Not the way she loved him, she thought bitterly.

"Please, Toph."


	21. Legend

**AN:** This is set shortly after Toph's death. I imagine she was about 35 when she died in this story.

_**Day 21: Legend**_

Sokka stared at the statue before him. There were no words to explain the feelings that it brought to the surface. It was perfect, the perfect representation of the late Toph Beifong. Her fists were placed on her hips and her head was held high, proud. The sun shone on the statue brilliantly, seeming to bring the statue to life. It was beautiful and perfect and Sokka was the first to see it before its revealing later on. Toph's metalbending force had said that it was only right for him and Lin to be the first to see it, but Lin had opted out, preferring to see it later on.

The councilman now realized that Lin opting out was a gift. This was an intimate experience, seeing his wife's statue unveiled for the first time was like seeing her for the last time. The statue couldn't walk or talk, but Sokka still felt a connection to it. Sokka allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks as he peered at Toph's statue. Toph was gone, but she was still here in this form.

Sokka looked at the statue with the realization that, not only would Toph's statue be a reminder to him of her, but it would also remind the people of Republic City of their first Chief of Police, the woman who had kept Republic City safe for over ten years. Lin also served as a reminder of Toph. Toph was not dead; she was still alive within Lin and himself and everybody else.

Legends never die, he thought, giving the statue one last grin before turning to walk away.


	22. Priorities

_**Day 22: Priorities**_

"Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Lee?"

Sokka watched Toph shrug from beside him. "At his house, I guess. Why?"

"I dunno…I think it's kinda odd that you don't spend much time with him."

Toph frowned. "Why?"

"Well, he's your boyfriend and you rarely see him."

"I never see him."

"You know what I mean!"

She sighed. "Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to be with him all the time, Sokka."

"I know, I know," the twenty year-old replied hastily. "I…ah, forget it."

Toph shrugged and leaned into the couch, closing her eyes. She looked comfortable, sitting there with nothing on her mind or worrying her. Sokka couldn't help but to wonder why she acted so flippant about Lee. He remembered how much he had missed Suki when they had dated and were torn apart by duties. Toph acted as if she didn't care. To make matters worse, she refused to bring Lee around to meet the Gaang. At first Sokka had been suspicious that she was lying about having a boyfriend, but when she had come home one night with hickeys on her neck his suspicions were thrown away.

The unpleasant memory made Sokka frown. He had, as expected, freaked out. His and Toph's arguing had woken up Aang and Katara and almost the whole Fire Nation palace. But he hadn't been able to help it – seeing those marks on Toph and knowing that she wasn't the Toph he knew anymore, _his_ Toph, were like bad wake-up calls.

Now she spent more time with him, though. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed to hang around him more, like they had years ago. It was nice and, while Sokka certainly wasn't complaining, he couldn't help but to wonder why Toph was putting him before her boyfriend.

"Why aren't you with Lee?" Sokka asked finally.

"Because," Toph stubbornly replied.

"Is it because of me?"

Toph froze, but only for a moment. If Sokka hadn't been watching her closely he never would've noticed her tense reaction. "No," Toph replied firmly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, because since our…argument you've been spending more time with me."

"I have not!"

"Yes, you have! Are you afraid of what I think about you and Lee?"

"What? No!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's…nothing!"

"It must be something – you're blushing like crazy."

"I am not." Toph turned her head away from him. "Do you not want for me to spend time with you?"

"No, no! I – that's not what I meant, Toph!"

Suddenly, Toph stood. "Well, when you find out whatever it is, come to me. Until then, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Toph – don't go!" Sokka pulled on her hand. "Just…let's be honest with each other."

Reluctantly, Toph sat down. "You first."

"Fine." Sokka breathed deeply. "I didn't like seeing those…things on your neck that night, and I don't like that you won't bring Lee to meet me…and Katara and Aang."

Toph seemed to think about his confessions for a while before saying, "Okay…well, I spend more time with you because I'd rather be with you than Lee."

Sokka blinked, dumbfounded at his best friend's simple confession. Well, she made it sound simple, but her words held a magnitude of meaning. Before he could reply, she grinned and stood. "Gotta go, Snoozles! See ya!"


	23. Exception

_**Day 23: Exception**_

There is one exception to every rule.

For Toph, her rule is simple: never allow your walls to be shattered.

She's very protective of this rule. It has its cons as well as pros. The major con is that she tends to bottle her emotions more so than others. Her emotions swell within her, bound to spill at the smallest action. This used to scare her, back when she was young and had no control over her emotions. Now she has control and she is no longer scared.

A pro is that she's not weak. No one can see her vulnerable side, not even herself. As far as she's concerned, there's not a weak bone in her body. She is invincible and strong.

But there is one exception to every rule. Sokka is Toph's exception. Her best friend has grown more observant over the years; he knows when she's angry or hurt or needs someone. He listens to her and doesn't give her unwanted advice. But best of all, Toph doesn't feel weak when she's unloading on him. No, she feels stronger than ever before. She knows that her connection with Sokka is something neither of them has with another person. She knows that she is Sokka's exception as well.


	24. Petrichor

_**Day 24: Petrichor**_

_Petrichor_: the pleasant smell that often accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather in certain regions.

…

"Ugh, how can Sparky live here?" Toph groaned, falling back onto the soft grass. "It's so hot!"

"He's used to it, Toph," Sokka laughed, sitting beside her.

"Ugh. Not this type of heat. He said this is the hottest day ever since…a long time ago."

Sokka glanced at his friend, amused. Her cheeks were growing flushed with the heat, as well as her unprotected chest and stomach. He had warned her that she would get sunburned out here without protection, but she had insisted upon coming nevertheless. Now it looked like the blind earthbender was paying the price, although Sokka had to admit that her blush was a little cute.

"Hey, why don't we go swimming? The shore isn't too far from here!" Sokka suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, let the blind girl swim. Good idea, Snoozles," Toph deadpanned.

Sokka stood. "C'mon, Toph. I'll help you."

"I think I'll stay here."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

He turned to leave but was interrupted by a crack of lightning above him. His eyes widened and he craned his neck to look at the sky. Sure enough, the clouds were growing dark. How was that possible?! The sun was blazing minutes ago! "

"Is that lightning?" Toph exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yep." There was a loud roaring above them. "And that was thunder."

"Thank Oma!"

Sokka gazed at Toph quizzically as he sat beside her. Since when did she like rain, of all things? He had never seen her become excited because of a storm. The nineteen year-old blamed the girl's change of thought on her hormones; she was fifteen, those things were crazy at that age, especially in girls.

They sat in silence, awaiting the arrival of the much-needed rain. Finally, after minutes of waiting, the first drop landed on Sokka's forehead. He wiped it away with a chuckle. Before they knew it, it was drizzling on them. Toph sat perfectly still, letting the rain soak her, and Sokka did the same. He watched Toph and how she seemed to zone out, losing though of everything around her. Her hair stuck to her face and he had the urge to wipe it away, but his hands remained still.

"Do you smell that, Snoozles?" Toph broke the silence, craning her neck to sniff at the air.

"Did you fart?" Sokka groaned.

"No!" She aimed a punch at his shoulder. "Smell the air."

Aiming a glare in her direction for the punch, Sokka begrudgingly sniffed the air. It did have a certain smell to it, he noticed. It was…new, sweet, and inviting. He was shocked that Toph knew to spot the scent, but quickly passed it off as an example of her heightened sense of smell.

"It smells…nice," he finally said.

"Mmhmm."

Suddenly Sokka had an idea. If Toph was covered in the rain, would she smell the same as the air around them? He wasn't sure, but he knew there was only one way to find out. Sokka leaned forward so that his nose was near Toph's head. She froze, but he ignored this. He inhaled deeply, smelling his best friend's hair. It smelled clean and pleasant and a bit like lavender.

"What're you doin', Sokka?" she demanded.

"Smelling you," he replied simply.

She punched his shoulder, again. "And?"

"And it smells nice."

The blush on her cheeks grew a darker shade of crimson and Sokka was delighted that he was the cause of it.


	25. Transparent

_**Day 25: Transparent**_

Sokka entered the small apartment quietly. The apartment was quiet, eerily so, considering he knew there was someone here. What made the councilman even more worried was the fact that the apartment appeared to be clean. Toph rarely cleaned, choosing to put her job above all else and saying she had no time for a silly thing like cleaning. Sokka knew Toph and he knew that if she were in the mood to clean something was wrong.

He entered her bedroom. Her small form was lying on the bed, the blankets around her like a cocoon. "Toph?" he called out.

"What, Sokka?"

"Didn't you hear me come in?" he questioned as he made his way beside her.

"I heard you."

His chest tightened. That didn't sound like the Toph he knew; her voice was strong, but there was something under it… "What's wrong, Toph?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't been to work in days and you haven't visited any of us." Sokka bent so that his face was near hers. "Something's wrong."

"I'm fine, Sokka."

"If you're fine, then why are you hiding?"

She pushed the blankets away, scowling. "I'm not hiding."

"I know you, Toph." He grinned a little. "You're hiding."

Her face was paler than usual and there were dark rings under her eyes, which were swollen. Had she been crying? Sokka's grin was replaced with a frown. It was rare for Toph to cry – whatever was wrong with her was serious. "Toph, tell me what's wrong," Sokka pleaded.

She remained quiet for a few minutes. Finally, she pushed herself up so that she was sitting. "I'm pregnant."

Sokka nearly fell back. Pregnant? Since _when_? Since when did Toph have a boyfriend? And why would she hide him from Sokka, and the rest of her friends? For a moment, Sokka doubted his knowledge of his friend, his best friend. But the thought was quickly erased from his mind: Sokka knew Toph like he knew the back of his hand. He saw through her tough façade.

Toph laughed coldly. "At least you haven't run away."

"I…I – since when?"

"Six weeks."

"With…_who_?"

Her face darkened. "An idiot, that's who."

That's when Sokka pieced the puzzle together: Toph was pregnant and the father had run away. Sokka was glad that he hadn't known the man, a pathetic excuse for a man, no doubt. Without thinking, the councilman leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Toph, squeezing her to him. He felt her stiffen for a second before relaxing. "You don't need him," he said fiercely.

"I know."

"And you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

Sokka pulled away, keeping his hands on the earthbender's arms. "I see through you, Toph," he reminded her.

She blinked a few times before launching herself into his arms. "I know," she whispered against his neck.


	26. Renegade

_**Day 26: Renegade**_

The young man clutched the girl's hand tightly as they ran. The shop owner knew he'd never catch up with them, but that didn't stop him from chasing them. How dare they trick him! In all his life he had never seen two kids such as the boy and the girl. They had found it amusing tricking him. Hmph. He would show them amusing!

"FASTER, TOPH," the young man called desperately to the girl clutching his arm.

"I'M TRYIN', IDIOT," the girl yelled.

"HANG ON TO THE MEAT."

"I AM."

They ran through the town, the shop owner at their heels. He was pleasantly surprised that he was keeping up with the young couple, but he wouldn't be happy until they were thrown in jail for their misdeeds. "STOP IT, YOU TWO!"

His words were lost on the couple. Vaguely, he recalled their faces. He had seen them before, only they'd been with a tattooed kid and a Watertribe girl. From the looks of it, the boy was also Watertribe, while the girl was probably from the Earth Kingdom. Bah, he didn't care where they were from; he only cared about _justice._

They reached the beginning of the forest and he saw the boy whisper something to the girl. She let go of his arm and turned around, a smirk on her face. The man gasped. She was the Blind Bandit! He'd heard of her since her disappearance months ago. Before he could register what was about to happen, he was launched in the air by a rock. He tried to move and thus was incased in a body of earth. "LET ME GO, YOU HELLION."

The Bandit wiped her hands, her smirk growing wider. "No can do, pops." She turned to the boy. "Ready, Snoozles?"

He offered her his arm with pride. "Whenever you are, Bandit."

Together, arm-in-arm, they walked into the forest.


	27. Ultimatum

**AN: Modern AU in which Toph and Sokka are dating, living together, and Toph is attending college.**

_**Day 27: Ultimatum**_

Toph had a problem. It started out as a silly, miniscule problem but was quickly turning into something serious. At first, she had written her boyfriend's behavior off as normal, something all men went through in life. After a while, she became suspicious that that wasn't the case. No, it definitely wasn't the case. She and Sokka had a problem and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

After all, what type of boyfriend would prefer to spend more time with his _cat_ than his girlfriend?

Every day, when she returned home from school she expected to be greeted with affection. But, no, she was greeted with, "Look, Foo, Mommy's home!" Sokka preferred their cat over her. A fucking cat! And it was named _Foo Foo Cuddly Poops. _What kind of name was that? Toph regretted letting Sokka name the thing.

With a sigh, she opened the door to their apartment, using her cane to feel what was around her. As expected, Sokka and Foo Foo greeted her almost immediately. "Look who's home, Foo Foo! It's Mom- "

"Sokka!"

" – what?"

"Could you please put Foo Foo down for a minute?"

"What?! Why?" he squeaked. Toph imagined he was clutching the calico cat against his chest. Pft.

"Because we need to talk."

"I am not gettin' rid of Foo Foo! Nope. Not gonna happen."

"I don't want you to!" Toph snapped. "Put the cat in the bedroom and meet me in the living room. _Now."_

Sokka made a noise of protest, but did as she said. Satisfied, Toph made her way to the living room with ease. She sat on the couch and motioned for Sokka to sit beside her when she felt his presence enter the room. The couch dipped and she shifted so that she was facing him. "I love Foo Foo. Really, I do. But…you've got a problem, Sokka."

"A problem? You're crazy!"

"No, I'm not. Listen, you spend more time with that cat than you do me."

"I do not," he tried to protest, but his voice faltered.

"Yes, you do, and it's weird. _I'm _your girlfriend, not the cat."

"I know that."

"So, you need to decide: spend less time with Foo Foo and more time with me or I adopt my own animal."

"You know Foo Foo doesn't get along with other animals!"

"Yup."

Toph leaned towards her boyfriend, her hand gripping his inner thigh. In a quick motion she was straddling his lap. She heard him gasp from in front of her. "I know you get lonely while I'm at school," she said, her voice low. "But I'm here _now_ and the cat's up." She leaned forward to kiss his neck. "Isn't this more fun than playing with a cat?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then I take it you're going to go with the first option?"

"Yep."

"Smart decision."


	28. Fortress

**AN: AU in which Sokka and Toph are criminals in the Avatar world.**

_**Day 28: Fortress**_

The ground was hard beneath her feet. It was funny, though, because the earth underneath her was her only comfort currently. She didn't like running, by no means, but it wasn't like she could just leave Sokka. No, she would never do that. It wasn't like her to run from a fight, but it also wasn't like Toph to risk the life of her loved ones.

"They're gettin' closer, Bandit!" Sokka called from in front of her, using her alias.

Toph was almost gasping for breath. Since when was she so out of shape?! Pushing the thought from her mind, she continued to run behind Sokka, following the sounds of his breathing and footsteps. The bag of gold hit her thigh, constantly reminding the earthbender of her and her friend's misdeeds. Ah, she didn't have time to be guilty. Not when their stealing was for a good cause and the men chasing them were scumbags.

Suddenly, Sokka grabbed her arm, jerking her behind him. "What're you - !"

"We can't run all night, Bandit," he breathed.

"We are _not _surrendering!" Toph hissed, pushing him aside. The men were closer now; Toph could hear them yelling and feel their footsteps. There were about thirty of them. Who knew so many men would get pissed at two teenagers for stealing? Damn.

"I know we're not! Gah, lemme think of something…"

"There's no time for thinking, Snoozles!" Acquiring her earthbending stance, she forced herself to breathe calmly. There was no time for arguing, not right now. Before, she hadn't realized how much their lives were in danger, but now…she knew. She heard Sokka unsheathe his sword from beside her. "They're coming," he whispered, but she already knew.

She brought a foot down, sending a wave of earth at the men. Some screamed, some cursed. Before they had time to recuperate she sent another their way, hopefully knocking the majority of them unconscious. Sokka grabbed her hand and they ran again. When they no longer heard the men behind them, they stopped.

"That…was close," Sokka gasped.

Toph chose not to reply. Instead, she made an earth tent around them and sat down, exhausted. Sokka sat beside her, wrapping an arm around the sixteen year-old and pressing her tightly against him. His lips brushed her cheek as he whispered, "We're safe now."


	29. Tradition

_**Day 29: Tradition**_

A tradition within Republic City is to celebrate the end of the War by throwing a week-long festival in honor of the War's heroes. If it were up to Toph, she wouldn't attend the festival (it wasn't exactly her idea of fun), but she attends because, 1) she's the Chief of Police, and 2) because Sokka wants her to attend it.

They walk down the crowded street, both wearing civilian clothing to blend in with the people around them. Sokka stops Toph when they come to a booth selling dolls. "What is it, Snoozles?" she asks, eyebrows rose.

"They have dolls of us, Toph!" He sounds as if he can't believe it. "_Dolls._"

"Do they look accurate?" she questions, vaguely amused.

"Yours does! But mine doesn't," he whines.

Toph rolls her eyes and grabs the doll from his hand. It's soft and the size of a stuffed-animal. "Relax, Snoozles. It looks just like you to me."

"You think so?" _One, two, three. _Realization dawns on the councilman. "Cute, Toph."

She laughs. "Pfft. These aren't even dolls, dunderhead. They're stuffed…people."

"That sounds appealing."

She throws the figure at him. "You know what I mean."

Sokka snorts and begins rustling through his pockets. Toph is about to ask him what he's doing when he thrusts a doll into her hands. "What is this?"

"It's your doll, Wise One. I bought myself one, too."

"…Mine?"

"No! I bought my own. So, y'know, we'll have something to remember this festival by."

He doesn't know it, but his words cause butterflies in her stomach, for whatever reason. "Cute, Sokka," she snorts, stealing his earlier line.

"Hey, you know you wanna cuddle up with yourself at night."

"Yep, that's it."


	30. Practical

_**Day 30: Practical**_

In all of the chaos involved in her life, Toph welcomed a breather from the rest of the world. Even if it was something simple, like taking a hot, long bath. Or maybe it was drinking tea. Sometimes it was earthbending. Essentially, it was the little things that made a difference in her mood. Toph didn't need grand gestures or a day at the spa; she needed peace, quiet, and tea.

And Sokka.

Her time with Sokka was dear to the chief of police. Their time together was simple, practical, but neither felt as if it were boring. After all, boring wasn't in either of their vocabulary. The two found fun wherever they were, no matter the circumstances. When Toph came home from work late at night, he was there to listen to her and hold her. When Sokka came home and was stressed about his job as a councilman, Toph was there to listen and punch him in the shoulder when need be.

Of all the chaos going on in both of their lives, one thing was a constant: they were both there for each other.


	31. Costumes

**AN: Modern AU in which Toph and Sokka attend a Halloween party.**

**Also, I want to thank all of you – the ones who have followed this collection of drabbles for the past forty days. You all are amazing. 3 I want to give a special shout out to sugarangelcookies: you are amazing and your reviews kept me going. Seriously. 3**

_**Day 31: Costumes**_

The backseat was crowded, so crowded that Toph was practically sitting in Sokka's lap. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, he wouldn't think twice about it. But there was a problem: Toph was half-naked. Well, maybe not half-naked, but she was…she was wearing a Wonder Woman costume, for God's sake. Her pale thigh was pressed tightly against his thigh and each time she moved an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout Sokka's body. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to concentrate on the road and _not _on her thighs or breasts.

"How long till we get there?" he asked, concentrating on the outside scenery.

"A few minutes," Katara answered from the driver's seat, turning briefly to give Sokka an amused glance, her face painted green. What was _that _about? He wondered. Did she know the difficulties he was currently facing? Of course she did; she was the one to pick out Toph's costume and help the blind girl get ready. Of course Katara knew what she about to do to him and the other unfortunate men and women at the party. Damn her.

"Who's bringin' the alcohol?" Toph questioned, readjusting the costume around her breasts.

_Stop staring, Sokka._

"I think Ty-Lee," Aang answered on Toph's other side. He was dressed as a ninja. "I heard her mention it in class the other day."

Toph frowned. "Damn. I thought Zuko would bring it this time. He always brings the best."

"Could you stop squirming?" Sokka snapped, his cheeks flaming.

"Excuse me for being squished between _two men._"

Sokka noticed her attempt scooting away from him, adjusting her seatbelt so that it stretched. Aang blushed crimson as she moved against him and Sokka's eyes narrowed. He didn't remember saying for her to _move_, just to stop moving. "Don't squish Aang!" he reprimanded, pulling her back to his side. _There, much better._

"Make up your damn mind, Snoozles."

He remained quiet, feeling pleased at having her squished against _him _again. He caught Katara's gaze from the rearview mirror; she was smirking knowingly. A glare was the only response she received.

"Twinkle Toes could've sat in the front if Katara hadn't decided to haul the whole house with her," Toph grumbled.

"I didn't haul the whole house," Katara defended. "I needed somewhere to put my hat and cape. You can't drive wearing those, you know."

"Excuses, excuses."

Katara rolled her eyes and pulled onto the street. If only Toph knew how Sokka was looking at her…

"We're here!" she announced, parking. The house was a classmate's (Haru) from college and he had invited Katara and the rest of her friends and only a few other people, so it wasn't supposed to be a big deal or anything, but Katara still couldn't help but to worry about the others – especially Toph. Maybe it was a bad idea dressing her friend provocatively and then sending her to party where she would undoubtedly get drunk. She scolded herself. It wasn't her fault; Toph had been adamant about wearing something attractive.

Sokka exited the car quickly, readjusting his lab coat and running a gentle hand over his stiff hair. He was dressed as Albert Einstein, one of his idols. He turned his head quickly when Toph exited the car, momentarily bending so she could do something with her boots. How could she wear those, anyway? She was blind and, well, Sokka had never seen her in heeled boots before. But she walked in them with ease and confidence.

"You comin', Snoozles?" she called over her shoulder, unaware of Sokka's stare from behind her.

"Yeah."

They entered the party together. Sokka was pleased to see that the only party-goers were people he knew. He was not pleased, however, at the stares Toph was already getting. He grasped her elbow, suggesting they get a drink. She nodded and he led the way, his eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead and avoided the gazes of the men in the room.

"What was that about?" Toph asked as she leaned against the counter, sipping her drink.

"What was what about?"

"You wantin' to hurry and get a drink."

He colored. "Nothin'."

She shrugged. "Okay then."

What was with her? Normally she would've annoyed the shit out of him until she got the answers she wanted! There was something off about her, but Sokka couldn't place his finger on just _what _it was. He didn't have time to think, though, because at that moment his ex-girlfriend entered the kitchen, dressed as Eve, showing nearly as much skin as Toph. Strangely, though, his heart didn't speed up at the sight of her.

"Hey guys," she greeted, smiling broadly.

"Hey, Suki," Toph said, drinking the last of her beer.

"Uh, hey, Suki," Sokka greeted, waving in the direction of the girl.

"I'm gonna go dance. See ya, Suki."

Without another word, Toph left, leaving Sokka staring after her, flabbergasted. Since when did Toph dance? Of all the parties they had attended Toph never danced; she joked around with him usually. His eyes narrowed as he watched her pull a guy onto the dance floor – Haru, of all people – and drape her arms over his shoulders.

"…You there, Sokka?"

Sokka's head snapped to Suki. "Uh, yeah. So…how ya been?"

Suki grinned. "Good. How about you?"

He glanced back, spotting Toph and Haru near the middle of the dance floor. "Good. Yeah. Good."

Suki followed his direction, her grin widening. "Toph looks pretty tonight, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…her costume's a little too revealing, though."

"And mine isn't?" Suki snorted.

Sokka gave her costume a hard look before replying, "Nope."

She snorted again, much to Sokka's displeasure. What was it with her and Katara? It was like they knew something that he didn't. It was infuriating. With a huff, he looked toward Toph's direction, only to find Toph and Haru gone. He craned his neck to get a better look into the living room and, sure enough, they were absent. Sokka's mouth went dry. Where were they?

"Sokka, you keep zoning out." Suki waved a hand in front of his face, bringing his attention back to her. "You okay?"

"D'you see Toph and Haru anywhere?"

Suki frowned, but looked into the living room nevertheless. Slowly, she shook her head. "Uh, no."

Sokka downed the rest of his drink. "I'm gonna go find her, make sure she's gettin' around all right."

Without another word, Sokka walked away, his heart pounding with each step. Maybe they were outside? Maybe they were just…hanging out somewhere? Preferably not Haru's bedroom. Mental images of Toph and Haru in his bedroom…together flashed through Sokka's mind. Disgusted, he pushed them away.

He didn't find them anywhere on the first level of the house, which only raised his anxiety. Where were they? What were they doing? Sokka passed Aang and Katara as he walked up the stairs. The two shared a "look" before telling Sokka they hadn't seen Toph. For some reason, Sokka suspected that they were lying.

As he passed a closed door, a moan caught his interest. He froze, listening at the moving on the other side of the door. There was a deep laugh, a masculine laugh, and then the man moaned, "_Toph_."

Sokka didn't think – he didn't have time to. He burst through the door, his blood boiling. Before him – in a bathroom, of all places – Toph sat on the counter, her legs wrapped tightly around Haru's waist. One of Haru's hands cupped a breast while the other held her waist. They were kissing when Sokka entered, but Haru quickly pulled away when he saw Sokka. "Uh, a little privacy, please," he requested, grinning.

What a _smug _grin.

"Get out," Toph demanded.

Sokka noticed that Haru's hand still cupped one of Toph's breasts. Once again, he didn't think: he walked forward, grabbing Haru's hand and pushing the boy away, wedging himself between his best friend and former friend. "Don't touch her," he heard himself warn, but Sokka wasn't completely aware of himself. All he knew was that he didn't like seeing Haru touch Toph and vice versa. Now he didn't like seeing Haru look at Toph. What was wrong with him? He'd never acted like this before.

"What the fuck, Sokka?" Toph growled, punching him on the shoulder.

Haru glanced between the two nervously before backing away, his hands raised in surrender. Without a word, he left them alone, closing the door behind him. Sokka turned back to Toph, his glare lost on the blind girl. "The better question is: what the fuck, Toph?"

"What are you talkin' about? I did nothing wrong!"

"Because I stopped you! And you're wearing that costume and -"

"Ha. You think you can stop me from sleeping with him?" She frowned suddenly. "What about my costume?"

Sokka faltered, ignoring her last question. "I-I – yes!"

Toph's face darkened. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want that!"

"For me to sleep with him?"

"Yes – no. I mean no, don't sleep with him."

Slowly, Toph grinned. "Why?"

Sokka glared at her grin. "Because."

"Why because?"

"Because it's not right."

"Oh?"

"I don't like it."

"Clearly."

"You are the most frustrating woman I know."

Toph's grin widened as she hopped down from the counter. "You better believe it." Her eyes widened suddenly. "What was it you said about my costume, Snoozles?"

"…Nothing."

"No, you said _something_."

"Forget about it."

She placed her hands on her hips. "What? You don't like my costume."

Heavens, no, it wasn't that.

"No! It's a great costume! It's just…a little showy."

Toph smirked. "As in it shows my boobs and legs?"

"Um, yeah."

"And you don't like that?"

"No! I like it! It's just – !" He stopped suddenly, realizing what he said. Oh, God, had he really admitted that to Toph? When he dared a look at her, she was blushing. Blushing! The blush was so fierce that it crept down to her chest.

"Maybe we should get another drink?" he suggested finally, to which Toph nodded vigorously. They left the bathroom in silence, Toph allowing Sokka to guide her down the stairs.

…

Later that night, when she's pressed against a wall and he's kissing her neck, his hands traveling the length of her body, Sokka realizes that if it were not for the costume currently on the floor he never would've paid attention to his growing feelings toward Toph.

He pulls away momentarily to say, "Keep the costume."

Toph grins. "Aye, aye, Captain."


End file.
